The present invention relates to a drawing channel for a harvester thresher. More particularly, it relates to a drawing channel which is turnably connected at its one end via a turning axle with a machine frame and carries at its other end a cutting mechanism or a corn picker.
With tendency to have bigger and more effective harvester threshers, also the working width of cutting mechanisms and corn pickers is becoming greater. As a result of this, a increased loading of a drawing channel which carries the cutting mechanism or the corn picker takes place. Especially severe problems are connected with the required torsion strength of the drawing channel. The known drawing channels of the harvester threshers are not completely satisfactory in this respect.